robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
TamatedRNetworks
TamatedRNetworks, later more commonly known as TRN, was a Robloxian general entertainment channel, launched in 2010 by Tamated, and was later co-run by him and kian667. The channel was one of the founding members of the Roblox Television Networks Group. The channel, as well as its parent company, Rush, and its other properties, closed on October 20, 2013. The channel re-opened on January 29, 2014, and was stated to take a different direction than previously. The channel closed for good in August 2014 when Tamated left Roblox entirely. History Early history TamatedRNetworks was founded in 2010, with the original group, "Have your own TV show!". At the time, it had attracted over 300 members. The original logo was very simple. TRN did not have a Livestream channel until 2011, so shows made prior were put on their YouTube page. Their first show, Maresas, a fashion show, had 1 episode and was cancelled due to the host not being present. The episode is now lost. TamatedRNetworks had a rebrand in 2011, creating their first 3D logo. It received positive reception and stayed in use until March 2013. The company accquired Kian667 Studios in 2011, that company later becoming TRN Kian Division. Kian667 would later become Co-CEO of the group. In 2011, their first sports program, Buzzer Beater, premiered. It was a smash hit, receiving over 500 views on YouTube. 2013 relaunch In January 2012, TRN went into hiatus and returned in January 2013. This relaunch was a fresh start for the company, in part because they had to rebuild their membership. In February, TamatedRNetworks launched TRN2, TRN's first 24-hour channel, showing programming previously aired on the main channel. The channel went into temporary suspension on March 14, 2013. On March 16, 2013, the network launched its first rebrand in two years, and the largest rebrand in the history of the company. The logo returned to a two-dimensional design, and new fonts, design, and colors were applied across TRN's branding. It also introduced a new naming strategy, changing the name used on-air from the full "TamatedRNetworks" to the acronym "TRN." Designed by BenzBot, the new idents and format became more structured in the following weeks. On March 31, 2013, TRN made the decision to shut down TRN2, barely two months since its launch. Tamated and Kian667 chose to close the channel because viewership on TRN2 was declining, and few people watched TRN2, if any at all on some days. The main TRN Livestream became a 24/7 service and another Livestream channel was created for their upcoming Rsports service. On April 1, 2013, TRN went twenty-four hours for the first time, beginning after the live broadcast's closedown. The change did not make it to the morning though, and the regular closedown message appeared later. TRN decided to skip broadcasting on April 2, with the exception of BenzBot airing his weather segment. TRN did not broadcast on April 3, 4, or 5 at all. Rsports was delayed until April 6, after its original April 3 launch was cancelled. Rsports launched at 8pm UK time on April 6, while TRN broadcast at 10pm that night, although the entire night was helmed only by BenzBot and only aired Newcastlefan and Roblox Rogues from previous nights. The broadcast was about fifty minutes. On April 24, 2013, the TamatedRNetworks group shout was changed to the message "Bear with us. We'll make a full return on the 26th April." This meant that broadcasting would resume that Friday. It was then announced that broadcasting would stall for several weeks to focus on filming programming shortly after. In March 2013, TamatedRNetworks acquired ex-rTV Networks channel Rush. After the purchase, TRN immediately ceased its broadcasting duties and instead made Rush a parent company for several properties: Blockland Premier League, RushBus and TRN. Rush was now co-owned by Tamated, Kian667, Samsung9, and Yoshi8259, all of them owning a share in each company. In mid-May 2013, it was announced that the Rush name would be used again for a programming block on TRN called Rush TV. The block would have two time parts: one for British viewers and the second a US timeshift of the British section. The block would contain a program titled Roblox Breakfast and shows promoting the soccer league and bus company. Rush TV was originally set to go into testing on May 27, 2013 at 9am BST, but the day before, the testing day was cancelled. On July 28, 2013, TRN announced it had no plans to revive Rush TV, but said it wouldn't rule out a relaunch of the block. On June 5, 2013, Tamated stated that TRN would return to broadcasting this month, and on June 16, he gave the official date of June 22. The channel broadcast for one week, and then later stated that broadcasting would return as soon as July 5, 2013. On July 7, 2013, TRN took a decision to scrap the BenzBot-made branding launched in March and launch a brand new identity created by Tamated. The new logo looked similar to the older logos of (what is now) RN. Tamated also stated that they would begin to enforce a new rule that programming nights must last a minimum of three hours live. He also announced that Roblox Rogues had been cancelled by the network. On July 8, Tamated said that as of the relaunch (set for Saturday, July 13), TRN would start using the Robloxian Television Ratings System already adopted by rTV and RN. At the time, TRN said that they were not trying to compete with other networks, they just want the "passion for the shows". TRN looked to be an "ideal place" where programming catered to the fans. Tamated said that he knows that sometimes, doing this does not work, but that TRN needs to get to a certain point in the field. A new advertising campaign was set to launch on July 11-12, 2013, which would emphasize this viewpoint. It also seemed that the channel was now only broadcasting on Saturdays, instead of the previous Fridays and Saturdays. Instead of a seperate Livestream channel, Tamated, Kian667 and Samsung9 decided to change Rsports to a block on the main TRN channel. A centre was being built in the TRN Studios, with LED screens and high-tech animations. The two studios would connect to each other, one being for the RNews Sports Report, the other for RSports. The first sport event would have been broadcasting CF Motors' Racing Team Races live. It is unknown whether the plans for Rsports were completed. Late 2013: Hiatus and closure On September 11, 2013, Tamated announced that the network would be going on a hiatus. On September 30, 2013, Tamated posted a blog entry on the Robloxian TV Wiki about the future of TamatedRNetworks. At that time, he said that he was discussing two options: Close down TRN and its components, and sell some of its programming (but not the network itself) to the highest bidder, or run TRN as a freelance video project, combining Roblox and non-Roblox elements, on Twitch, possibly under a different name. Tamated also said that the future of Rush Networks, the holding company for TRN, was also to be decided, and that a transition process would be offered to another network (he preferred rTV or RN). On October 1, 2013, Tamated talked with fellow RTNG group member BenzBot about an impending closure of TRN. Tamated reiterated that he just didn't find Roblox as fun as it used to be, and he wanted to move on to other projects. He also said that he would keep running TRN and Rush until December 2013, after which point it would become a private company, and that members of TRN would be moved over to the rTV Networks. He explained that Kian667 and himself would be running a new project on Twitch. On the following day, Tamated decided to push up the closure, to sometime in late October or early November. On October 20, 2013, TamatedRNetworks closed down, along with all other Rush properties. The Night of Memories On October 1, 2013, Tamated, in his conversation with BenzBot, said that there would be one final night of programming celebrating the network's history. The program would feature live interviews with Kian and himself, as well as a long goodbye to viewers and fans. On October 2, the title was revealed in a logo sent from BenzBot to Tamated: The Night of Memories. The network's second and final closure would also include recreations of classic idents from previous eras of the network. On October 11, the date of the event was pushed back from October 26 to a new date. On October 14, the date for The Night was set as sometime between October 27 and October 31. Very little had been said about The Night of Memories since. Due to the closure of TRN, Tamated has since announced that The Night of Memories had been canceled, as of October 20, 2013. 2014 reopening and twilight days On January 29, 2014, TamatedRNetworks re-opened, and decided to cancel all distribution contracts made by Open Jar Productions, which held TRN's content in the month prior to the re-opening. Very little occurred during the channel's final months, however there was a growing belief that Tamated wanted to leave the industry completely, as he had previously. The RTNG was restarted without him at the time of its reformation due to conflicting ideas between him and fellow founding members SuperLemonade and BenzBot which had led to the closure of the original group. Tamated left Roblox quietly in August 2014, and as a result of this his properties, including TRN, closed for good. Programming Programs on TRN which were planned but not produced before closure include drama Suburbia and place review show Places, which aims to be a "simple, informative 10-15 minute show". TRN also would have aired some programs from other RTNG networks and news bulletin RNews. From December 28, 2013, the rights to most of TRN's former programming had gone to Open Jar Productions, which was run by former TRN executives. TRN reacquired the programming rights to these shows and cancelled all Open Jar contracts on January 29, 2014. Category:Networks Category:Television corporations Category:Defunct networks Category:Defunct television corporations